happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia's Relationships
This article focuses on Petunia's relationships with every main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Much like Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy, Petunia seems to be friends with many of the show's characters, with at least a few exceptions here and there. Relationships Cuddles Petunia likely knows Cuddles as Giggles' boyfriend and has been on a few trips with him, as seen in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. Cuddles and Giggles both went to the burger joint that Petunia works at in Flippin' Burgers. Giggles Giggles is Petunia's best friend in the show, they are seen doing many things together such as having Tea parties, Lunch, or simply hanging out together. Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png|Tanning together. Giggles petunia snow.png|Hanging out at a ski lodge. Smilinggirls.png|Giggles put Petunia's fire out. Eyes Cold Lemonade.jpg|The girls running a lemonade stand together. The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png|The girls sitting behind their boyfriends. Toothy Petunia is probably friends with Toothy. Their main interaction would be From Hero to Eternity, in which the two were shown building a snowman. They also played with Flippy and Flaky in Hide and Seek. Hide and Seek.png|Petunia and Toothy, with Flaky and Flippy. FromHerotoEternity61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy having wintertime fun. Lumpy Lumpy has been shown to be friends with Petunia. In You're Bakin' Me Crazy, he attends her birthday party. In Wishy Washy, he does her plumbing. Lumpy Mery Christmas Classic Remastered Version.JPG|Lumpy brought the cake to Petunia's birthday party. Upherthroat.png|Lumpy attempting to save Petunia. Handy Handy and Petunia have had some romantic experiences throughout the series. They fall in love in I Nub You and go on a date in My Better Half. Handy also build a tree house for Petunia in their debut. Nubyou.JPG|Being handicapped doesn't mean you can't have fun! House01.jpg|Handy built a tree house for Petunia. H p.jpg|Enjoying the ride. Sniffles It can be assumed that Sniffles and Petunia are friends. They appear on many trips together (From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Petunia is clearly horrified to witness Sniffles drowning in Mime To Five. She also tends to Sniffles as a nurse in Dream Job. Dffffff.png|Nurse Petunia. Kjjhghhj.png|Petunia is horrified to see that Sniffles had drowned. Happycampers.png|Petunia, Sniffles.And others hiking together. Nutty Nutty has had very few interactions with Petunia. The first of these was in Take a Hike, where, after they became lost and thirsty, Nutty became annoyed at her moaning (This being one of the few times Nutty is the annoyed one, rather than causing annoyance to others). In the False Alarm episode, Nutty killed Petunia through an accidental hit-and-run. At first he seemed concerned and even shocked at what he did. However, he immediately forgot after her internal organs formed Tetris-shaped blocks on his windscreen and began to "play". Nutty and Petunia.png|Nutty annoyed with Petunia. Roadkill.jpg|Nutty hit Petunia. Tertis.png|Now he doesn't care. Flaky Flaky and Petunia seem to be in good terms. They have played Hide and Seek with Flippy and Toothy, visited Lammy for a game of poker in Royal Flush, and went on trips together in three episodes. HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|The gals play poker. Hide and Seek.png|Hide and seek. Pop Petunia's main interaction with Pop occurred in Read 'em and Weep. As a girl scout, Petunia offered some cookies to Pop, until being attacked and killed by The Demon. Cub Not counting the episode mentioned above, the only time so far where Petunia and Cub interact is Cubtron Z, in which Cub (or rather, Cubtron) killed Petunia, Giggles and Cuddles by using their bodies like crayons. Also, Cub waved to Petunia in Hello Dolly, but it could be because Cub in this episode is a child who interact with almost everyone. Petuniacrayon.png|Cubtron killing Petunia. CubWaves.png|Cub waves to Petunia. The Mole Petunia's only interaction with The Mole occurs in Pitchin' Impossible, where she seems confused as to why The Mole would want to play in the pitching game. Russell While they have appeared in several episodes together, Russell and Petunia have not yet interacted each other. Mime Petunia and Mime may have a crush on each other, as shown in I Heart U, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. A possibility may also lie in Who's to Flame?, in which Petunia invites Mime and Giggles to her house for breakfast. Iheartu---and then they fall in love.JPG|Thus, a crush is formed. ClAct87.png|holding "hands" So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|the Girls and Mime laughing at Disco bear. Disco Bear Much like Giggles, Petunia is shown to dislike Disco Bear, perhaps even to a greater extent. Despite this, Disco Bear was somehow able to get Petunia to go on a date with him in Blind Date though she clearly regretted this. P DB.gif|How did she get into this situation? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png|"Come get your heart attack on a plate." Flirt failure.jpg|"Your flirting never works DB, stop trying." So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia, Mime, and Giggles Mocking Disco Bear. Lifty and Shifty Like most characters, Petunia probably dislikes Lifty and Shifty. The twins held her and Giggles hostage while taking over their lemonade stand in Gems the Breaks. Flippy Flippy and Petunia are shown to be friends, but they only interact in two episodes. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide-and-go-seek, along with Toothy and Flaky. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy may like the food at the restaurant Petunia works at, if it wasn't his first time there. However, she is not present at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal, which means they are not that close. Hide and Seek.png|Playing hide and seek together. Flippin' Burgers.jpg|Flippy came to the Burger place Petunia works at. Splendid Splendid has tried to rescue Petunia on several occasions, all with unsuccessful results. She may be a fan of his, as Wrath of Con ''may suggest. In that episode, she and Giggles were pleased when Splendid recharges Giggles' light saber. Lammy Petunia was the first character to meet Lammy in ''A Bit of a Pickle in which they set up a tea party. When Lammy saw Mr. Pickels strangling Petunia she quickly tried to stop him only to end up strangling Petunia herself. Lammy later invited Petunia and Giggles to her house for lunch and poker in Royal Flush. Petunia and Lammy laugh.PNG|Tea party! Lammysguests.png|Lammy inviting the girls into her home. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels appears to dislike Petunia as he does with every character apart from Lammy. He attempted to kill her in the two mentioned episodes above, with Lammy unwittingly finishing the job. Cro-Marmot In Wipe Out, Petunia and Giggles had a crush on him. In Chill Kringle Cro-Marmot fell in love with Petunia while her dead body was encased in a melted snowman. Icylove.png|Cro-Marmot's in love. Icekiss.png|Cro-Marmot gets the ladies. Trivia * Cuddles and Russell are the only characters Petunia has yet to interact with. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe